Laminated glass having a pair of glass transparent substrates integrated via an adhesive layer, is used as windshield glass for automobiles since it has a merit that fragments of broken glass are adhered to the film without scattering, and it is also used as window glass (safety glass or security glass) for buildings since it is hard to be penetrated and is excellent in strength.
An adhesive layer in a laminate such as laminated glass is required to have good adhesion to a transparent substrate and tear resistance, in addition to excellent transparency.
As a process for producing the laminated glass, the following processes are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2. First, a plate-shaped container having a pair of glass transparent substrates laminated via an adhesive spacer interposed therebetween, is prepared. At that time, a part of the spacer is opened. Then, an uncured curable resin composition is injected from the opening of the spacer, and then the opening of the spacer is plugged to be closed, and the curable transparent resin composition is cured to produce the laminated glass.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-41747
Patent Document 2: JP-A-60-51766